Two Roses Drifting
by xLightDarknessStarrxBetter
Summary: Starr is a peculiar girl, who a peculiar boy fell for. Mori x OC
1. Chapter 1

_Starr had always been the girl everyone would stop and stare at. Yeah, she was beautiful, but she also_ dressed differently. She always wore black or dark colored skirts, teased her hair (light blonde almost white) in the adorable messy way she wore it since she was twelve. Today she was wearing a black t-shirt with a broken heart on it. She had a black and white checkered tie tied but loosely around her neck, a dark blue skirt, white jacket, converse that came to her knees with pink laces and a necklace with a eighth note on it.

She walked with her hands in her pockets. She was walking towards Ouran Academy. They had lifted the uniform rule before she got here. Now she got stares from all directions. Some were whispering about her beauty, others about her pierced nose or her snakebites. _Fools. _She thought. She kept walking, a song playing on her iPod headphones in her ears, when she knocked into someone. She looked up and put her headphones down. She blinked. _Who is this guy? _She wondered. He had black hair, with black eyes that seemed like dark pools that stared into her bright blue ones. He was wearing a white t-shirt and gym shorts. He had a messenger bag. "Sorry." She mumbled.

"No, it was our fault!" A blonde boy said that was next to him, he was short, and looked like a kid but she knew he had to be old enough to be in high school.

"No, I wasn't looking where I was going, so it's my fault." She replied, she looked at the two and saw some more people making their way over there. "Well, bye I guess." She said, walking away, putting her headphones over her ears. Her phone buzzed in her hand that was in her jacket pocket. She pulled it out.

_From: Mom_

_ To: Starr_

_ Honey, it's grandpa…he…died._

Starr stopped, and this time got a lot of stares, she felt those two people and their friends looking at her as well. Her hair covered her eyes, but didn't hide the tear that fell from her face. She shook her head and began running into the school, knocking some books out of some twins' hands.

"Hey, watch it freak!" They shouted, and she paused. She turned around, and glared.

"You people here are fools. Thinking you can call me a freak. I just got a horrible message, and you think calling me a freak makes it any better?" She growled, and was satisfied with their shocked faces. "Who cares though, huh? Nobody. What I thought." She said and turned around and began running away again. She ran into the school this time and ran until she couldn't run no more. She put her hands on her knees and looked at the sign above the door. _Music room number three, huh? _She thought, and opened it. A aroma of roses filled her nose, she looked in a guy with similar black hair was standing with his back to her.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She said. He turned and he had purplish eyes.

"Don't be, all ladies are welcome here." He said, and she nodded, she looked past him to a sleek black grand piano. He followed her gaze. "You play?" He asked. She nodded.

"M-My papa taught me." She managed to get out. He looked at her and she looked away. "M-Mind if I play?" She asked looking back at him. He seemed shocked and thought about it.

"Sure." He said, grinning as if he could detect her sadness. She made her way over to the grand. She slipped in it like it was a glove. "Need sheet music?" He asked as he went through some selections.

"No, but thank you I learned this a couple weeks back." She said. He nodded and left. She opened it and began playing.

**Slipped Away- Avril Lavigne**

Na na, na na na, na na  
I miss you, miss you so bad  
I don't forget you, oh it's so sad  
I hope you can hear me  
I remember it clearly

The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same  
Oh

Na na na na na na na

I didn't get around to kiss you  
Goodbye on the hand  
I wish that I could see you again  
I know that I can't

Oh  
I hope you can hear me cause I remember it clearly

The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same  
Oh

I had my wake up  
Won't you wake up  
I keep asking why  
And I can't take it  
It wasn't fake  
It happened, you passed by

Now you are gone, now you are gone  
There you go, there you go  
Somewhere I can't bring you back  
Now you are gone, now you are gone  
There you go, there you go,  
Somewhere you're not coming back

The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same no..  
The day you slipped away  
Was the day that I found it won't be the same oh...

Na na, na na na, na na  
I miss you

She was unaware of the audience that was watching her as she played. She stopped her hands resting on the last key. She smiled to herself, a small grin, and a tear fell on the key. It landed and fell into the shape of a heart. She stood up. Closed the grand, and turned around to see shocked faces. "What did I do?" She asked.

"N-Nothing." The twins said. She shrugged, found the glasses guy and nodded.

"Thanks for letting me play. It reminded me of something important to do." She said, he looked at her shocked, and then smiled and nodded.

"Starr!" Someone shouted.

"Oh God." She said, and they looked from her sister, Dawn to Starr.

"There you are, are you going to come to the funeral home for papa's viewing?" She asked, eager to get there and Starr glared.

"I will tomorrow, unlike you, sister I'm not greedy." She growled and she looked hurt. Dawn put a hand with a diamond ring from when their aunt died on her cheek.

"Whatever do you mean, Starr?" She asked, coy.

"You know exactly what I mean, _sister._" She said, sneering the word. "Ever since people died, they had you in the will, and you always got what I was supposed to get, you're greedy and self centered. But not this time, I'm sending a message to mom later today to text me what I'm supposed to get then I'm coming after your head wench, because that's what papa would want." She said, Dawn looked really shocked then raised a hand to slap her sister, who in one swift move grabbed it and twisted it and put it behind her sister's back. She put pressure on it until she heard a sickening _SNAP! _She let go of her sister's now limp, and broken arm. Everyone stared at them, and her sister was to shocked to scream, or cry.


	2. Chapter 2

_"Now leave," Starr said, "I'm coming home, and then going to the funeral home, _after _school. And don't give me bull shit about how I don't care about family." _Starr's words burned inot her sister's mind as her sister drove on to the funeral home. Her hand tightened into a fist. Her arm was in a white cast. Her black hair covered her eyes, and her blue eyes that were so much like her little sister's burned into the floor of the limo. _It is true, _her inner un-greedy self said, _Starr was right, Dawn. We are greedy, why not let her have her own inheritance this time? _It asked, _Maybe you'll finally get the love from her that you've wanted for years, now. _It said. Dawn thought, could that be it? Could her sister be tired of her own inheritance stealing sister? That must be it. Dawn smiled to herself, _Yes, that's it, once I let Starr-chan get her own inheritance she'll love me! _

She got out of the limo, explained to her mother what happened and her mom said _she had expected it sooner! _She sighed, her family did hate her. She was soon called to the lawyer's sitting room. He turned over the inheritance, Papa's house went to Starr, and he had even save money for her to get into college, he gave Dawn his Lexus, and Starr got his beat up truck that she loved oh so much. Their parents got the rest of the money that he had which was a lot. She smiled, she wouldn't take Starr's inheritance, not now! But the greedy demon inside her told her to, but she shook it off, wanting to please her sister. She te4xted her what she got, and what her sister got. Her mother sent a confirmed text and said that Dawn had finally gotten un-greedy. Dawn was happy when she got a Thank-you Dawn-chan text from her sister.

She was leaving the funeral home, when her phone went off again.

_To: Dawn_

_ From: Starr_

_ Hey, sis do you wanna come to the third music room and play the grande like we used to when I was twelve and you were fourteen?_

_ SkullsxCross_

Dawn beamed and quickly texted back, accepting the invitation, and hurried on to Ouran Academy. She was wearing a blue sundress and black flats, her black hair tyed behind her with a red ribbon, strands hanging loosley. She found her sister, playing the piano. She was playing something that sounded…New. Everything they ever leaerned, was from Papa. He taught them piano, how to survive in the wild, wrestle, make music, cook,guitar, and love. But lately to Starr, Dawn knew, it seemed like Dawn had forgotten the last one. Dawn looked at the floor and grinned. She walked over to her sister and with her right arm, played along when she switched to an older song, Papa had taught them. When they were done they looked at each other. Icy blue eyes staring deep into the others icy blue. Starr smiled at her eighteen year old sister.

"Let's write a song…" Starr said, smiling. They began playing and Starr started to sing, while smiling.

You're not alone  
Together we stand  
I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand  
When it gets cold  
And it feels like the end  
There's no place to go  
You know I won't give in  
No I won't give in

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

So far away  
I wish you were here  
Before it's too late, this could all disappear  
Before the doors close  
And it comes to an end  
With you by my side I will fight and defend  
I'll fight and defend  
Yeah, yeah

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Hear me when I say, when I say I believe  
Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny  
Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

La da da da  
La da da da  
La da da da da da da da da

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Keep holding on  
Keep holding on

There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Starr smiled at her sister. Her sister smiled back. They was unaware, of the watchful eyes of the boy behind them. Starr, feeling like she was being watched, turned around, "Oh, hey Mori-senpai." She said, and he nodded, feeling that weird feeling in the pit of his stomach since she bumped into him.

"Oh, is this one of your friends, Starr?" Dawn asked her sister. Starr nodded.

"Mhmm. I met all of my current friends at the Host Club today." She replied. She turned back to Mori, "Do you play, Mori-senpai?" She asked. He shook his head. She tilted her head. "Want to learn?" She asked. He nodded, and sat on the other side of Starr.

"Just follow our hands." Dawn said, smiling. He nodded, and began playing a a song he didn't now. Starr's eyes were closed, and Dawn's were lidded. Mori looked at them out the corner of his eye. He smiled a little and continued to follow Starr's hands on the deep keys. She had the middle, and her sister had the saprano. He stopped watching her hands for a moment and was looking at his own to make sure they had the same pattern when he acciddently brushed against her hand. It was warm and cold at the same time. She opened her eyes halfway and looked at him through the corner of her eye.

She wasn't glaring, just casting an innocent look. "Mori-senpai?" She asked in a hush tone, that sent chills through his back. She removed her hand and continued the pattern, and he soon fell into it. What was going on with him? He never felt this way before. Never around a girl, sure, he's had girls that came to the host club fall for them, but never had he fell for them. Could this be it? Could he actually be falling for this girl? No. He decided. He couldn't, he had a job to do as a host. Didn't he? He sighed.

**Next Day:**

Starr was walking to school when she saw the Host Club. They smiled nad she made her way over there. She nodded at the twins, Hikaru and Kaoru. She looked at Honey-senpai, as if a 'Hello' and nodded at Mori-senpai. She looked over at Haruhi who she knew was a girl. Tamaki nodded at Starr, before continuing a conversation with Kyouya. She leaned against the wall, her skull and crossbones messenger bag dropping to the floor. She pulled a strand of hair from her loose ponytail behind her ear. She was wearing glow in the dark leggings that had skulls on them. She was wearing a dark red skirt, combat boots, a white shirt that had Beatles on it, and a black jacket, and her headphones around her neck. The twins looked at her shirt. She came from America, she was born their and they came to Japan this year. "What's the Beatles?" Hikaru asked.

"A band that broke up a while back in America." She explained. She got out her iPod and shuffled through her music and played _Here Comes the Sun_. She let them listen to it, not really caring what they would say.

"That was…" Hikaru trailed off.

"Awesome." Kaoru said, in awe. She looked at her iPod and took it back. "Hey why did you take it?" Kaoru asked.

"Uh…The song coming up was one I recorded back in America." She explained, looking at the ground.

"I wanna listen to it!" Kaoru said.

"So do I!" Hikaru said. The Host Club stared.

"Not out here." She said, looking around.

"Please?!" Kaoru said.

"No."

"Please?!" Hikaru asked.

"No!"

"Please?" Mori asked. Starr looked up, surprised, and looked at the ground.

"Yeah, you sounded great yesterday, Starr!" Haruhi said.

"Please?" They all said at once.

"Okay, in the music room." She mumbled.

"Yay!" They shouted, happily. The y ran to the music room, except for Kyouya and Starr. They got to Music Romm #3. Starr went in and unplugged the headphones and turned up the volume so they could hear.

You think you know me  
But you don't know me  
You think you own me  
But you can't control me

You look at me and there's just one thing that you see  
So listen to me  
Listen to me

You push me back  
I push you back  
Harder, harder  
You scream at me  
I scream at you  
Louder, L-L-L-L-Louder

I'm dangerous so I'm warning you  
But you're not afraid of me  
And I can't convince you  
You don't know me

You think you got me  
But you don't get me  
You think you want me  
But you don't know what you're getting into

There's so much more to me then what you think you see  
So listen to me  
Just listen to me

You push me back  
I push you back  
Harder, harder  
You scream at me  
I scream at you  
Louder, L-L-L-L-Louder

I'm dangerous so I'm warning you  
But you're not afraid of me  
And I can't convince you  
You don't know me

And the longer that you stay, the ice is melting  
And the pain feels okay, it feels okay (hey)

You push me back  
I push you back  
You scream at me  
I scream at you  
Louder

Louder

Louder

Louder

Louder

Louder

Louder

Louder

Louder!

You push me back  
I push you back  
Harder, harder  
You scream at me  
I scream at you  
Louder, L-L-L-L-Louder

I'm dangerous so I'm warning you  
But you're not afraid of me  
And I can't convince you  
And I don't have to  
I think you know me…

Starr looked back and saw their bewildered expressions. "I know more than piano, and singing. I played the guitar throughout that entire song." She said, and picked up her iPod. "My Papa taught me." She said, turning around, smiling a small smile. "So, all I know is from him." She said. The guys still looked bewildered, as well as Haruhi. She waked past them. "See you guys later." She said, and closed the door behind her, leaving a quiet room in her wake.


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: I know it's short, sowwi v.v**

* * *

"Hey Starr!" Haruhi called after the retreating blonde. Starr stopped and turned around to look at Haruhi.

"Yes, Haruhi?" She asked. Haruhi gave a sheepish smile.

"This note is from you, from a guy. They gave it to me, knowing I hang out with you." She said, handing her the neatly folded paper. Starr looked at the folded paper and put it in the pocket of her messenger bag.

"Who is it from? You must know who it is." She said, looking at Haruhi, who's eyes widen in smirked. "Is it one of the guys from the Host Club?" She asked, teasingly. Haruhi's eyes shrunk into small orbs of brown. Starr ruffeled her hair.

"Well, see you around." Starr said, walking down the hall. When she turned a corner, Haruhi shrunk back, until she felt Mori's prescence.

"Haruhi?" Mori asked, raising an eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, nothing." She said smiling. Mori shook his head, and she whispered as he walked off; "I gave Starr your poem about her." And ran off. Mori heard it, and went into shock. He turned around, to find Haruhi gone.

_Meanwhile With Starr…_

Starr sat down on a wooden bench, where white flowers were blowing in the breeze. She opened her messenger bag to start on her classwork, but when she reached in, and saw the note. Her name beautifully written in caligraphy. Unfortunately, the curiousity got the best of her and she read it.

_Eyes like cloudless blue_

_ Hair almost like white snow,_

_ I'm invisible to you,_

_ But you stand out so,_

_ I love you, though I can't_

_ For I am a host, _

_ But I still love you._

Starr's eyes widen, it wasn't really a rhyming poem, and she liked that. The signature seemed to have gotten water damage, she sighed. _God does like to mess with me. _She thought, smiling. "Starr?" Someone said breathlessly in front of her. She jumped, surprised and looked up into the eyes of Mori. His hair was messy and his clothes wrinkled, it looked like he ran.

"Did you, run here Mori?" She asked, innocently. He nodded.

"What do you have there?" He asked.

"A poem, from someone, the signature got water damage. But I love the poem, it's so beautiful. I'm surprised someone thinks this of me." She said, sighing. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Mori flush a little. "M-Mori?" She asked, cursing herself that her voice trembled. She felt her cheeks flush, deeper than his. Her heart seemed to beat fast, as she felt his gaze on her. She covered her eyes with her bangs, and felt his warm hand grabbed her abnormal temperature one. She felt his other hand sweep her bangs away from her eyes.

"Don't put your bangs in your eyes, your vision could be damaged." He said, softly. She blushed deeper, and realized she was slowly leaning up and he was leaning down. Their lips were more than an inch apart, their eyes focused on one another. They heard the clock tower's loud chime, snapping them out of it, and them jumping, forcing them away from each other. Why was Starr disappointed that he hadn't kissed her? It was strange, but oddly enough, she felt a ache in the pit of her heart for him. She looked at Mori to see his bangs covering his eyes. She smiled and put her hand on his forehead, and parted his bangs in the way he usually does, so he could see her bright blue eyes, smiling at him as well as her mouth.

"Remember what you told me: Don't put your bangs in your eyes, your vision could be damaged." She said, flushing a little, at their closeness. She, unwantingly pulled away. She was disappointed, and Mori looked like her was to. "Let's get to class." She said, and they followed each other to their class they had with each other. **(A/N: Let's pretend Starr skipped grades ^^) **It wasn't until they got outside the classroom door, Starr realized Mori was still holding her hand. And she liked that…

**After School: **

Starr walked home to her mansion that she didn't like. It wasn't that she didn't like being rich, it was just, she hated people waiting on her. Waiting for what she might decide for school, what snack she wanted to eat after school, her after school plans, her friends arriving on certain days, and worst of all her sister. Yeah, they kinda made up, but not really. She treated the maids, and butlers like…Slaves. And she told her sister that their family was the kings, queens and so on, and that the servants were their slaves. Starr slapped her sister and walked away. She told the maids and butlers that if her sister asked them to do something, ignore her. And, sadly they agreed.

She got to the two light blue doors that led to the inside of the mansion where she would be greeted by her maids, and then whisked away to her room to do her homework, then whisked away again to free time, then dinner, and then to whatever she wanted to do. _Today will be different. _She decided. She opened the doors, and sure enough, her maids, Lola and Amy greeted her. "Hello Starr, good day at school."

"Yes, Amy." She said.

"Talk to any boys?" Lola asked, teasing her. Starr blushed, remembering Mori and the poem. Lola seeing this, smiled. "So you did." She said, smiling.

"Well…" She began. "I got a poem from one of my friends from a boy." She said, and found her maids rummaging through her bag. "It was sweet, and poetic…And..." She paused.

"Beautiful." One of them said.

"Yeah, Beautiful." She said, smiling. "Anyways, one of my guy friends visited me after I read it. I told him how I felt about it and he…blushed. I blushed, and covered my eyes with my bangs, he grabbed my hand and parted my bangs, telling me not to do that since it could damage my eyes. Then, my heart beated faster, and I blushed more. And we both leaned in…" She said, then frowned, the maids hanging onto her every word. "The clock tower chimed, and we were startled and we jumped away, my heart ached…and I was disappointed…And he looked…Disappointed to. But I don't know what about." She looked at her maids. "For a second I thought _What if he is the poet? _But…I don't think he feels the same." She said. The maids sighed with her this time.

"Ah, romance, so refreshing, so…so…" Amy trailed off.

"Kawaii?" Lola tried, and Amy nodded. The clock chimed in the living room. "Oh it's dinner time now!" Lola said. "Did you have any homework?" She asked Starr.

"No, ma'am." She said, and they walked with her to the dining room.

_With Mori…_

Mori was walking with Honey to Honey's house. It was the typical Friday afternoon. Honey was skipping along saying something about how fluffy or cutesy Usa-chan is. Mori thought about Starr, she was cutesy, and her hair was fluffy when it rubbed against his hand when he removed her bangs from her eyes. He also remembered how her lips came so close to his, and she was okay with it, her staring at him, with focus and happiness. He also recalled about what she said about his poem for her. _I love the poem, it's beautiful. _He slightly smiled at her words. "Mori?" Honey asked.

"Hmm?"

"You're thinking about Starr aren't you?" He asked, smiling. Mori slightly blushed and looked the other way. "I think you should ask her out, or tell her you wrote the poem." Honey said. Mori blushed deeper and looked the other, other way and saw a figure jogging. He recognized that figure. Starr. She was wearing gym shorts that were yellow and a black tank-top with her hair pulled back. She was gaining on them. She hadn't seen them yet, but Honey had saw her. "Starr!" He called, causing the girl to falter her step, but gradually sped it up to meet them. "Your blushing, Mori." He whispered to the senior. It was true, he had never saw Starr show off so much, _skin_. If it was possible, Mori was a tomato by now. She reached them, a smile on her face, she was only wearing her nose peircing.

"Hey guys!" She said, slowing down to a walk. "You guys headin' home?" She asked, her American accent showing. Honey nodded.

"Hey, why don't you stay for dinner, Starr?" Honey asked.

"Er…Well, I actually ate at my house a couple minutes ago, it's only twenty minutes from here, sorry Honey, how about tomorrow?" She asked. Honey nodded, happily. She looked up at Mori, and their eyes locked. "So Mori, how's it going?"


End file.
